The pitifalls of school
by rowen4885
Summary: This story is about a young x-men (oc) who is struggling with her new school, depression and abilities. It'll be okay in the end. (warning contains self harm) rated m


The drive was long, I felt buzzed from the long journey; barely gaining my balance as I left the car. Outside of the car I was greeted with a huge mansion covered by exquisite countryside, trees flopping lazily and blue skies smiling brightly with a person soaring on it's airways; obviously enjoying the summer warmth.

I felt my leg sting but decided to ignore it anyway, pushing on past, determined not to limp.

I sighed, this was going to be my new home. I assumed I was supposed to be overjoyed. So, I acted that way; giving a grin or two to people I passed and smiling happily back towards my parents in the car. They quickly drove off without so much as a goodbye.

A look of disdain crossed my face quickly but was soon forgotten.

I proceeded to walk into the entrance as a more curious student gazed towards me in interest. I glanced towards them, nearly forgetting to smile but slipping it in at the end just in time. Feeling the student go back to whatever they were doing, I continued.

"C'est la vie" I muttered to myself giving an unpleasant look towards the gravel on the path. I sighed once more and pressed on, if I tried hard enough I might actually be happy in the end.

"You must be Nia!" I gave a look of shock as I registered the smiling suited mutant grinning down at me. This must be Hank. He was big and blue.

"Hi!" I smiled strongly, putting my effort into making it genuine. "This place is heckin' big..." I gave a shocked look around for emphasis.

He smiled once more ushering us inside, obviously pleased with my little act of excitement and awh.

"We have much to discuss - little one" he grinned pleased with his nickname.

"Hey!" I dragged the word out to show how i wasn't pleased. "I'm not small!" I gave a look of hurt urging him to feel bad. If he was trying to make me feel at ease I guess it had worked.

He chuckled, "now, little one, you're 5' and I'm very tall" he emphasised his point by showing the gap between us. "Also please don't use your powers on me, now, let's continue"

I simply nodded seeing his point and we continued our walk into the much quieter halls of the still young school. We headed towards what I assume was Xavier's office. I kept up my friendly front smiling at people we passed making it look as genuine as possible. We made it to his office; Hank showed me in. I smiled towards Xavier, feeling him probe my brain, I held onto my mental shield harder.

"Hello!" he greeted in his formal accent.

"I'm Nia, thank you so much for having me here" I spoke quickly flashing a nervous smile at the end.

"It's my pleasure, really, you're our 19th student! However that block you have there; I can only see a few things, you're not from Weapon x?" he asked coolly sending me a pointed look.

"No! Of course not, it comes with my powers, I'm sorry!" I spoke quickly, again, his presence was really something.

"Ah, yes, the ability to control other people's emotions" he retreated into himself for a moment before chuckling and continuing "Well! I suppose we better get you started"

I glanced, at who I assumed to be storm, briefly before tuning into what the Professor was saying.

He showed me to my new room I was sharing it with the fellow new-comer by the name Kurt. I was to start classes in a week but to spend my time till then getting to know everything.

The thought of a roommate was not appetising; it meant hiding and constantly putting up faces.

I places my mini suitcase on the white sheets of the bed covers before proceeding to sit next to it. I groaned placing my head in my hands, gripping at the edge of my hair. Why couldn't I even enjoy this moment. I wonder where my roommate is?

BAMF!

"HALLO!" he gave a grin hoping to of scarred me.

Glancing up to him I muttered a 'hi' before placing my head in hands once again and wallowing more.

I felt his emotions shift from happiness to concern. My eyes went wide, realising I had just let myself slip. I rose up slowly from where I sat, giving a painfully bright smile.

"Hallo!" I grinned fakely mimicking his enthusiasm and accent. "Sorry about that… wasn't thinking". Not a complete lie.

He faulted for a second before I saw his eyes sparkle as he extended his hand "I'm new!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"However, I am a boy and you are a girl?" he continued giving a curious look. His curiosity was obviously towards a girl and boy sharing a room.

"I'm gay" I sheepishly told him smiling once again.

His grin faltered "Uh-huh…" He trailed off obviously troubled by something "Are you okay? You are very smiley for someone who looked like you did a few minutes ago"

My smile dropped instantly; panic setting in, I had overplayed it, oh God people were going to find out. Oh god. OH GOD. I stumbled backwards. My ears buzzed. My breath was shallow. Shit a panic attack.

"Hey… hey…" I heard a muffled voice say "It is okay" it continued.

I realised It was Kurt, I could still bring this around right? RIGHT? I sat down shakily onto my bed trying to calm my breathing. After a few minutes I regained control, not my worse one for sure. I looked at Kurt who's emotions screamed concern. I sighed how was I going to explain?

"Er sorry about that…" I couldn't meet his eyes.

He took his hand off of my arm and backed away. His emotions told me he was still worried but he seemed satisfied.

"It is okay, really"

I had settled down to sleep, glad Kurt hadn't pushed further. The beds were cozy, expensive I reckoned as it was much nicer than what I used to have. Unfortunately I then had awoken at 2 am. I really needed a pee. I limped my way to the toilet, which stupidly was located down a long corridor.

I paused hearing a shuffling down the corridor. Deciding my pee was more important I continued.

There is was again! I turned around, scanning the hallway, nothing. But I really needed a pee, so, i continued on.

I spun around quickly, gasping as I collided with something. I stumbled back, trying to focus on the huge figure in front. Oh God. I squinted. Was that blue I saw? My heart beat widely in my chest.

"Oh goodness! I'm sorry little one" I saw him flick on a light. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeh, yeh I'm fine, honest" I stuttered my heart still thumping.

"Were you limping?" he questioned curiously.

I felt my heart sink I wracked my brain for answers but it retrieved none.

"I have to pee!" I said loudly, cringing at myself as I ran down the hallway towards the toilet leaving befuddled Hank behind.


End file.
